skiing baby skiing!
by sloop3000
Summary: "You've never been skiing." It wasn't a question this time. "Thats what i said."
1. Chapter 1

A/N- One shot time! Sadly I don't own anything, believe me, I would if I could!

There they sat, curled up against one another, silently but contently. The wind and snow outside blew in a big gust, making the old house creek, making Sam Braddock pull his secret girlfriend/team mate, Julianna Callaghan, that much closer to him. The dim light of the fire contrasted against Sam's pale skin and Jules' tanned.

Jules relaxed her head on Sam's chest, she was happier than she had been in a long time. Work had been a nightmare lately. Too many 'critical incidents' for her to count, a good number of them not ending as well as the team would have hoped. Then there was the ongoing problem with Toth, they were still on probation and forever being watched. It eased Jules at times, knowing that Greg knew about her and Sam, but it had also caused a lot of unwanted attention from Greg. He had always been somewhat of a father figure to Jules, but whenever her, Sam and Greg were alone, there was inevitable tension.

But tonight Jules pushed all thoughts of work and stress out of her mind. The team had gotten two days off and she planned to spend them solely with Sam. She pushed her cold, bare feet up against Sam's warm legs.

"Jesus Jules! You're freezing!"

"I always have cold feet. Get use to it." She murmured as she snuggled closer to him.

Sam liked it when Jules was like this; all cuddly and cute. He raised his hand to her hair and slowly started to stroke her brown, strawberry scented curls.

"I like this." Sam commented out of nowhere.

"Like what?" Asked Jules as she closed her eyes and matched her breathing to the steady rise and fall of Sam's chest.

"This. Us. You and me and the fire, the snow and wind outside. It's peaceful." Sam responded.

Jules lifted her head up, and turned her body over so that she was lying on Sam. She looked him in his eyes; chocolate brown on crystal clear blue. "Yeah," she agreed "It is." She smiled as he leaned up to kiss her.

When they broke apart, they were still pretty much in the same position; Jules on top of Sam. They were silent for a while, listening to each other's heart beat and the howling of the wind. As usual, Sam was the first to break the silence. He laughed and smiled.

"What so funny?" Jules asked.

"I was thinking about my first skiing trip." He laughed some more at the memory.

"Tell me about it." She urged him on.

Sam rubbed soothing circles on her back as he began his story. "I was no more than five. The General had been home on his yearly break and mom convinced him to take us on a vacation. To this day I still believe mom was thinking more of beaches and drinks, but the general decided on skiing. So we packed up, the five of us hopped on an airplane and went to Utah."

"That was brave of your parents." Jules commented.

"What was?"

"Taking three little kids on a vacation. Sarah would have been… What?"

"Sarah would have almost been three, and Natalie wouldn't have even been one yet. So really, it was only my father that could ski."

"So you didn't get to?"

"Well, this is the funny part." Sam said as he cracked another smile, one that made Jules' heart pump wildly.

"It was our second day there and I remember being bored stiff, I wanted to try skiing. Dad was just heading out of the hotel room when I ran as fast as I could to stand in front door. I crossed my arms and gave my dad this whole speech about how I was a big boy and that it wasn't fair that I had to stay at the hotel with mom and the babies.

Jules shook with laughter, she could totally imagine as five year old blond Sam doing that.

"I prepared myself for swift smack but instead my dad laughed and told me to go get ready. He was gonna take me with him. It was the one time that I ever made him laugh." Sam sighed at the memory.

"And when he took me out on the hill, I remembered just feeling free, I know it sounds stupid and cheesy but I'll never forget that feeling."

"That's not stupid Sam, its sweet." Jules told him.

"Tell me about your first ski trip."

Jules paused, her cheeks turning a rosy pink color. "Well," She began "I, uh, I've never been skiing."

Silence.

"Hang on a sec!" Sam said as he sat up, placing Jules in between his legs, facing him. "You've never gone skiing!"

She shook her head sheepishly.

"You've never been skiing." It wasn't a question this time.

"That's what I said."

"I can't believe you've never gone skiing!"

"Why are you so shocked?" She asked him.

"Well you did grow up in Alberta, their winters are so harsh."

"Yeah but Alberta is a flat as a pancake!"

Sam considered this. "Well we are gonna have to do something about this! I'm taking you skiing tomorrow!" Sam decided.

Jules however was rather weary.

"I don't know Sam..."

"What's wrong baby? You scared I'm gonna leave you at the top of the hill all by yourself?" Sam teased her.

"Haha, you're funny." She said as she got up off the couch.

"Hey!" Sam complained. "Come back here!" He also stood up and chased her up the stairs. He caught up to her easily and grabbed her around the waist. He tickled her sides until she erupted with laughter.

"SAM!" she screamed between sharp and raggedy breaths. "STOP!"

She gained control of herself and grabbed Sam's hands, and knocked him to her, well their, bed. She crashed herself down on top of him once again. Both of them smiling and laughing.

"Come skiing with me tomorrow?" He tried again as he cupped either side of her face in his hands. "Please?"

Jules sighed, she was giving in. It's not like she was afraid to try something new, she just didn't want to make herself look like a fool in front of Sam.

"Fine, I'll go with you."

Sam smiled and pecked her on the lips.

"Thank you." He whispered.

"Yeah yeah, but I'm telling you now, that I'll be no good!"

"I doubt that sweetheart!"

"Well I guess we'll see tomorrow.

"Tomorrow." Sam agreed.

A/N- Stories tonight, skiing tomorrow! So I guess this isn't really a one shot anymore, more like a two shot, so review and let me know if you're interested in another chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N- Part two! They actually get to go skiing in this chapter! I don't own the characters or the movie that is talked about!

_Beep. Beep. Beep._ Jules groaned as she sluggishly woke out of her deep slumber. It felt way too early to be up on a Saturday morning. She leaned to her right to slap the alarm clock off, not bothering to lift her head but keep it smothered in pillows, she'd had done it so many times. Her arm lazily flopped to the right, expecting her hand to hit right on top of the cold snooze button, but instead finding her arm hit the hard bedside table. Puzzled, she tried again; she lifted her arm and dropped it, but once again, hit the table.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

She resiliently lifted her head, looking to the bedside table, ready to bash the thing's lights out; she raised her arm once again to smack it but stopped quickly when she realized that the clock wasn't even on the table.

"What the hell?" She said quietly to herself. Jules scanned her bedroom quickly looking for the clock that had not yet stopped beeping. She rolled herself out of her bed and picked up Sam's _Vancouver Canucks _hockey jersey that was lying on the floor. She slid it over her petit body and chuckled to herself as it reached just above her knees. It fit Sam perfectly. _Speaking of Sam, _she thought as she looked to the left side of the bed when Sam should be. She figured he must be downstairs getting everything ready for today's events.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

Jules groaned loudly as she continued to look for the clock.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

"SHUT UP!" She yelled, completely flustered by now.

She walked to Sam's nightstand and then to the bureau and then to the pile of laundry on the floor, coming up empty.

*Downstairs*

Sam had gotten up early; he planned for today to be perfect. He had pulled out all of their winter gear and lugged it to the kitchen floor; laying it all out so that they could pick their things out easily. He moved on to his backpack next, packing food, extra mittens for Jules and of course his camera!

It wasn't until he was making breakfast for the two of them that he heard Jules upstairs. It sounded like she was…. Pacing? Yelling? He had to go see what this was about.

He walked up the stairs quietly, not wanting to alert Jules of his presence. He casually leaned against the door frame as he watched Jules, in _his_ jersey as she searched frantically for what he assumed to be the clock. He hid it this morning on purpose. He knew for a fact that Jules would simply turn off the alarm and go back to sleep, so he decided it would be funny to hide it and let her look for it until she was wide awake. His plan worked.

"Morning beautiful." He said to her as a sly smile crossed his face.

Jules whipped around, the jersey hiking up ever so slightly on her tanned thigh. She placed her hands on her hips and pursed her lips together; she was making Sam go crazy.

"Where the hell is the clock Sam?"

Sam strutted towards her and wrapped his arm around her, pulling her closer to him.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

"This isn't funny Sam, that beeping is driving me insane!"

Sam ignored her comment and leaned down to kiss her. Much to his dismay, she pulled away.

"Sam, turn that clock off now before I find it and kill it!" She pulled away from him and crossed her arms against her chest as she waited for Sam to go get the clock.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

"Fine." He answered smugly. He crossed the room to the doors that led to the bathroom. He reached down into cabinets below the sink and said "You gotta love the magic of batteries! No wires required!" He pushed the snooze button and finally ended the beeping.

Jules walked into the bathroom behind him and placed her hands on his shoulder as he was still bending down at the sink. She gently started to massage his shoulders and back but actually had a plan of revenge. She got harder and harder until, finally he pulled away and stood up. She smiled up at him.

"You suck!" She said as she stormed out of the bathroom.

"Hey!" Sam said as he stormed out right after her. He stood in front of her before she had the chance to leave the bedroom. "I'm sorry sweetheart! I just wanted you to be up early, I'm so excited for today, and I just didn't want to waste any time!"

Jules couldn't help but smile at him; he was acting like Spike does when he gets a new part for his robot Babycakes.

"Yeah, I guess I'm excited too."

"You are?"

"Yep, I can't wait for big, bad Sammy to teach me how to ski!" She teased him.

Sam rolled his eyes at her. "Come on, let's go get breakfast."

The two of them walked hand in hand down the stairs, Jules still wearing nothing but a jersey and Sam in his lonely, grey sweatpants.

Sam pulled a chair out from the table, letting Jules sit. He walked over to the kitchen island and retrieved a plate full of semi-burnt pancakes.

"You're getting better. Jules commented as he placed the plate in front of her.

"I learned from the best!" he said as he kissed the top of her head. He sat down and they dined together.

It was nine o'clock by the time they were in Jules jeep and ready to go.

"I hoped you dressed warm Jul, it's gonna be a cold one!" Sam said as he watched the temperature drop on the electric thermometer.

"Wonderful." She responded sarcastically.

Sam reached over from the driver's seat and rubbed her thigh "cheer up Jules, this is gonna be fun!"

Jules smiled at him "I know."

They drove together in silence for the most part, absorbing the wonderful, winter country scene that surrounded them. Heaps and heaps of white winter snow layered the pine trees, icicles hung off of the old, red trim of the barns, children playing in the freshly laid snow. Jules could only imagine that one day it would be hers and Sam's children that they watched. She smiled at the thought.

"We're here!" Sam said, the excitement evident in his voice.

Jules looked at the sight before her; there was a lodge, a small hill-the bunny hill she assumed- with a rope tow that was hulling mainly little kids up to the top. That was a hill she definitely planned on skipping, she could just picture herself trying to keep upright as the rope pulled her. And then there was the big hill, with a big chairlift to get to the top. Now Jules was never one to fear heights but that chairlift scared the hell out of her, not that she'd ever admit it.

"Ya know Sam, I saw this movie once where these three kids got left in the chairlift and no one knew, one of them jumped and got eaten by wolves and the others-"

Sam cut her off before she could go any further. "Are you scared Jules?"

"Of course not." She retorted as she looked away from him and out the window. "I'm just sayin'"

Sam smiled at her, knowing the truth. He took her hand in his. "We'll start off small Jules; you have nothing to worry about. I'll be right there with you."

Jules looked back to him. "I'm not scared Sam."

"Whatever you say darling!" Jules sighed and got out of the jeep, Sam following her lead.

They walked to the lodge which was old and made of logs, but gave you that comforting feeling. They walked in and were immediately hit with the smell of a wood stove and a mixture of food and sweat. A little bit nasty if you asked Jules.

"This smells… nice?"

Sam rolled his eyes, sometimes Jules could be such a girl. "That's the smell of skiing baby! Besides, it won't smell this way on the hill."

They walked up to the rental desk to get Jules some skis. They approached a man in his twenties, who was looking at Jules a little too much more than what Sam would have preferred.

"A pair of skis please." Jules said confidently.

The man chuckled a bit as did Sam, causing Jules to frown, not realizing what she had done wrong. Sam stepped forward for her and told the man all of the measurements and type of skis that Jules needed.

"You'll have to be a bit more specific next time." The man teased Jules. "So this is your first time?" he asked.

"No." Lied Jules.

"Yes." Sam corrected her.

The man laughed again. "That's nothing to be embarrassed about. "He told her. "I'm just gonna tell you a few tip so that you don't kill anyone on the hill." He told Jules how to start and stop and how to properly fall down if she needed to. He gave her the basics on the chairlift and then sent them on their way to the helmet and poles station.

"Well that was embarrassing." Stated Jules.

"Naw, I should have told what you needed to ask for."

"I should have know what to ask for, its common sense."

Sam laughed at his silly girlfriend. "Don't be so hard on yourself Jul, let's forget that and get you a helmet."

"What?"

"A helmet. You're not going on the hill unless you have one on your head."

"Says who?"

"Me."

"I don't need a helmet."

"Yes you do."

"No. I don't."

"Don't argue with me Jules. I will not let you going skiing without a helmet. Knowing you, you'll probably end up in a tree somewhere cold and hungry. But will you be hurt? Nope! And you'll ask yourself why, and the answer will be because you have a wonderful boyfriend that would do anything to protect you and would not let you go skiing without a helmet!" Sam ranted, making Jules smile at his ridiculous story.

"Sammy, I will NOT end up in a tree, maybe at the bottom of the hill on my ass, but definitely not in a tree!"

"You're still wearing a helmet." Sam was not going to give up anytime soon.

"Fine! But if I have to wear a helmet then so do you!" Jules reasoned with him. "I'm not looking like an idiot by myself!"

"I'm okay with wearing one. It's smart!" Sam concluded as they both got their helmets.

"Want poles?" Asked the teenager behind the desk that clearly didn't want to be there.

"One set please." Sam said. The kid gave him the poles and Sam and Jules walked out of the lodge and into the cold where they would put on their gear.

"You don't ski with poles?" Jules asked, assuming that Sam had gotten the poles for her.

"Actually, _you_ don't ski with poles."

"What?"

"Poles just get in the way. Most people on the hill won't have them either."

"Then what's the point of them?"

"They just help get from hill to hill faster." Sam said as he pulled his skis apart and clicked his heals into them.

Jules tried to do the same as Sam; pulled her skis apart, she hoped she didn't break them; she put them on the ground and successfully got one boot in the ski. She was feeling confidant as she lifted her other foot up to click it in, but lost her balance as the foot with ski flew forward on the icy ground, launching Jules into the air and then to her back. She was stunned a minute but was enough there to realize that everyone around was looking at her. A few children even laughing. She tried to get back up and was almost there but her skis got tangled together, causing her to fall again.

By now Sam was kneeling down on the ground he was laughing so hard. Jules was still lying on her back, trying to keep from laughing herself but was doing a poor job. She could only imagine what she looked like. Her face must have been priceless.

Sam had pulled himself together enough to get out his camera and take a hilarious picture of Jules on the ground.

"Hey!" Jules said between giggles. "No pictures!"

"Yeah right!" Sam said as he got up and pulled Jules to her feet.

"That was… quite the experience." Jules said.

Sam laughed again. "That was adorable Jules! You fell and you were almost up and then BAM! Down again!" Sam had his laugh attack all over again.

"Yeah yeah. Come on! I want to try moving!"

Sam straightened up and showed Jules how to go forward.

"Move your skis like your skating, push from your legs."

Jules tried this action and went absolutely nowhere. "It's not working Sam."

"Push harder."

She tried again. "I am! I'm not going anywhere!"

Sam chuckled, getting an idea. He lifted up his pole and pointed the end of it to Jules. "Grab on!"

Jules smiled at his idea, and obediently grabbed the end.

Sam pushed forward with all of his might, digging his toes into the souls of his boots and the free pole into the ground. They slowly started to move forward and after a while, got into a rhythm.

"I think I have the hang of it now!" Jules said as she let go of his pole and started to move on her own. Sam smiled at her, she looked so proud of herself.

"Let's go to the chairlift!"

"Are you sure Jules? You don't want to try the little hill first?"

"Nope!"

"Well alright then." The two of them skied to the line up and stood at the end of the platform while they waited for their chair to come.

"Ready?" Sam asked.

"Yep." Jules said just as the chair came forward and they sat down. The chair tilted backwards at the sudden weight. Jules flinched and grabbed both Sam and the safety bar. Sam laughed at her reaction.

"Relax sweetheart, we're not going anywhere but up." Sam wrapped his arm around Jules just for her own sense of protection.

They started up the hill and Jules looked at nothing other than the bar she was gripping. "Why don't you look around Jul. The safety bar can't be that interesting." Sam said.

Jules nodded and looked up at Sam.

"How are you doing?" he asked her.

"I'm okay." Her voice sounding a bit shakier than what she preferred.

"It's really a beautiful view, just relax and look around. I've got you."

Jules moved her hand from the bar to Sam's hand. She attentively looked away from Sam and looked out to the hill in front of her. Sam was right, it was beautiful. They were so high up that the lodge looked like nothing more than an ant. She watched the skiers and snowboarders fly down the hill, the spray of snow shooting out behind them. Jules took a deep breath and relaxed.

"See, it's not that bad." Sam assured her.

"No, you were right, it is beautiful."

They small-talked for the next few minutes that they were on the lift. But something caught Jules attention as they neared the end.

"Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"How the hell do I get off of this?"

Sam briefly panicked. Why didn't he tell her this already! Now here they are, about eight feet from getting off and he had a woman with him that had absolutely no clue how to get off! He got himself together rather quickly and gave her a two second explanation as they were now at the dead end!

"Just put your feet down and slide off on to that bump!" That was all he had time to say, that was when all hell broke loose.

Jules saw the big bump coming, Sam told her to put her feet there so that's what she did. She just didn't realize that she got off in the center, leaving no space what so ever for Sam to exit!

Jules successfully slid down the bump and was surprised to turn around and see Sam tumble off of the chair and right into another man! Sam landed right on top of the poor man, probably crushing him to the point of suffocation. It was now Jules' turn to laugh hysterically. Sam rolled his body off on the man and apologised immediately. He helped the man up and got out of there as fast as he could. He skied over to Jules and gave her a frustrated stare.

"I am sooo sorry!"

Sam just nodded. Jules however, continued to laugh. "You fell right on top of that poor guy!"

Sam was completely embarrassed and Jules was certainly not helping!

"Meet ya at the bottom!"

"NO! Wait Sam! Stop!" Jules tried to follow after him but didn't get too far. Lucky for her Sam came back.

"I wasn't going to really leave you up here all by yourself ya know!"

"Whatever! Let's just get down this hill!"

"Okay, to go down slowly and stay in control, you're going to want to do big swerves! Kind of in the shape of an 's'."

Jules did what Sam instructed and stayed close behind him. They were at the bottom of the hill in no time.

"There! Julianna Callaghan, you just had your first ski run! Consider yourself a skier!"

Jules laughed at him. "I think I need a bit more practice!"

"Well then what are we waiting for? Last one to the chairlift is a rotten egg!"

Sam and Jules skied off together, this was surly a trip they wouldn't forget for a long, long time.

A/N- Loved it? Hated it? Reviews make my life! :)


End file.
